megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Planet FM
Planet FM is a fictional planet from the MegaMan Star Force series. It is home to the FM life forms, or FM-ians, a race of aliens who have EM bodies who usually bear names of constellations and feed on human negative emotions. They are the main villains in the 1st installment, having destroyed the similar Planet AM and planning to destroy planet Earth due to their King's paranoa, although some of them are not evil and by the end their King decides to stop his actions and make up for his crimes. Their king is called Cepheus. List of FM-ians: Cygnus is an FM-ian who favors grace. He takes the form of a blue swan as he's named after Cygnus the Swan. He takes advantage of Aaron Boreal's assistant Tom Dubius's paranoa to take over him, and becomes Cygnus Wing. Taurus (Ox in Japan) is on of the FM-ian life forms that appear on Earth. He is named after the constellation Taurus the Bull, or Ox, and is shaped after a fire ox. He is said to favor size and brute force, and due to this Wave Changes with Geo's rather strong friend Bud Bison, and becomes Taurus Fire (Ox Fire in Japanese). Lyra (Harp in Japan and the first English game) is a female FM-ian who usually gives Omega-Xis a hard time in conversations due to her being very femenine. She's named after the constellation Lyra the Lyre (or Harp) and thus takes on the form of a lyre. She uses young singer Sonia Strumm's (Sonia Sky in the anime) loneliness and misery to Wave Change with her to become Harp Note (LyraNote in the anime). Oddly, she chooses to stick with Sonia rather than abandon her like the rest of the FM-ians do. Libra is an FM-ian who balances fire and water on his two scales for arms. He gets his name and appearance from the constellation Libra the Scales. In order to Wave Change, he takes over the body of Geo's teacher Mitch Shepar and becomes Libra Scales (Libra Balance). Ophiuca (Japanese: Ophiucus) is an FM-ian named after the constellation Ophiucus the Serpent Holder. Her serpentine-like appearance doesn't become very pronouced until she takes over Luna Platz's body and becomes Queen Ophiuca (Ophiucus Queen). Gemini is named after Gemini the Twins, and has to heads in accordance with this. He forms an alliance with Geo's classmate Patrick Sprigs and becomes Gemini Spark, and entity of two beings, Gemini Spark White and Gemini Spark Black, White being controlled by Pat and Black by Rey. Cancer is the crab FM-ian, named after Cancer the Crab. He Wave Changes with 3rd grader Claud Pincer and becomes Cancer Bubble. He is mainly the small and harmless guy of the group. Wolf, named after Lupus the Wolf, is the werewolf FM-ian, merging with gardner Damian Wolfe and becoming the savage Wolf Woods (Wolf Forest). He glows orange and goes crazy during full moon. Crown is themed after two constellations, Corona Australis the Southern Crown and Corona Borealis the Northern Crown, and as a result wears a crown the size of his original body. He merges with the skull and ghost of deceased French king Jean Couronne XIV and becomes Crown Thunder. Goat Foo is a Goat FM-ian named after Capricornus the Goat. He meets with the boy Kidd Gruff and partners with him to become Kung-Foo Kid (Goat Kung-Fu) Virgo is an FM-ian named after Virgo the Virgin. S/he will appear in the upcoming MegaMan Star Force 3. S/he is a criminal. Corvus is an FM-ian named after Corvus the Crow/Raven. S/he will appear in the upcoming MegaMan Star Force 3. S/he is a crimnal King Cepheus is the FM King, the ruler of Planet FM. He is shown to be very paranoid, and is easily manipulated by Gemini because of this. He is named after the constelletion Cepheus, a constellation of a mythological king, thus he's themed after a king. Andromeda is an FM-ian planet destroyer. It destroyed Planet AM and is the final boss of the 1st installment of the series, as it attempts to destroy Earth. It has a ball of loneliness at it's center, and it devours other EM beings. It's named after Andromeda, a constellation of a mythological princess, although it's gender is never revealed, as everyone refers to Andromeda simply by "it". However, it's more likely named after the Andromeda Galaxy than the constellation, as it is themed after a space planet-eating monster, then it transforms into a space-themed robot. Wether it's originally an FM-ian or it was built by the FM-ians itself remains unknown, but it seems to have a legendary reputation among them. Category: MegaMan Star Force